


[Podfic] Treats

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:19:19] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Treats</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles doesn’t keep anything personal in his nightstand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900612) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



> _Each podfic in the series stands alone. You don't need to hear the previous ones to enjoy this audiofic._

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/felrjvzfj1jyj8u/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Treats.mp3) [18MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l6kflkhvwrekc32/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Treats.m4b) [10MB]

_Length: 19:19_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you as always to [**blacktofade**](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com). I am totally in love with this series:)))
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
